


我们需要谈谈马拉克利

by Carna



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, xover, 满足作者性癖产物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: OOC，NC-17，PWP宗教和心理学常识为0，只想开车





	我们需要谈谈马拉克利

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，NC-17，PWP  
> 宗教和心理学常识为0，只想开车

列车咣当咣当行进，有人走到他后座，车窗映出模糊的倒影。

“喜欢历史？”

他被这柔软的声音叫醒，从随手捡来的书上将视线移开。年轻人抱着蓝色皮靠背，一双浅色的眼睛直直看着他。

“不，不怎么喜欢，你懂，打发时间。”他露出一个有些夸张的笑容，注意到对方转而盯着自己的唇。

年轻人从后座挪过来，Kevin注意到他双手抱着一个正方形小皮箱，斜跨的背包反而像个累赘，被他挤到走廊。

他挨得很近，让人很难不注意到脸上浅浅的雀斑。他看似腼腆地笑起来，嘴唇有点过于厚实。

“Alex。”

“Kevin。”

“那么，愿意听我讲讲故事吗？”

 

纠缠的肉体撞进旅馆老旧的木门，Alex只来得及将箱子放在桌上，就被Kevin狠狠扔上床。他们交换一个暴力的吻，分开时Kevin咬破了对方的舌尖。

“轻一点。”

Alex瑟缩，更加模糊地抱怨。Kevin看着他的眼神过于直白而冷硬，他揽住Kevin的脖子，试图拉扯下来继续血腥的亲吻。对方不为所动，将Alex从床上拽起来，推进简陋的浴室。

“你先洗。”

“认真的，你还在意这个？”Alex难以置信，Kevin眯起眼睛给他一个虚情假意的微笑，“非常介意。”

相比起接下来的事情，洗澡就有点无聊，以防万一Alex还认真清理准备了自己。他裹上毛巾，出门前又将它解开扔掉了。

Kevin故意擦着他的肩膀过去，在他的颈后长长地嗅闻，那块苍白的肌肤因此浮出几粒单薄的疙瘩。

“你是变态吗？”

没有回应，那个变态甚至连门都不关，洗澡时直勾勾盯着自己。一开始会觉得那个视线过于诡异，三番两次之后Alex认为对方看人就是那样的，心里要么在想怎么把人分尸，要么一片空白什么都没想。鉴于桌上摆着的箱子，这两种对Alex来说都不算什么。

他躺回床上，再次感受硬质床垫的支撑，手划过湿润的身体，抚慰起自己。得承认，马拉克利让他难以抑制地兴奋。

“变态。”

水声不知何时停了，Kevin在黑暗里站在床前看他自慰，Alex听到自己孱弱的呻吟，半阖的眼睛向下瞟，看到对方的勃起时笑了起来。同样苍白赤裸的身体覆盖上来，罩住他的手带来感官的刺激。

Alex没打算这么快结束，他挣脱，扣住那只手，抬起一只腿将Kevin拉向自己，两人的性器碰撞挤压。他闭上眼放纵地呻吟，双腿环着，脚跟摩擦尾椎的皮肤。

Kevin按住乱蹭的腿，伸手戳进柔软的穴口，润滑膏在高温下化开，黏糊糊粘了一手。几下戳刺就能感受到穴肉的舒张挽留，让他忍不住用更大的力道在里面冲撞，Alex的呻吟在鼓励他，于是他加入更多的手指，甚至想将拇指也塞进去。这让瘦弱的年轻人发出几声痛苦的哀嚎。

“不，不要，别这样，求你了……”Alex半阖着眼请求，眼泪顺着眼角留下来。Kevin将手抽出来，阴茎头部立刻填补了穴口，并直直插进最深处。

惨叫卡在Alex喉咙里，他疼得喘不上气，拼命摇头，扭动着身体试图逃离，眼泪接连抖落出来。Kevin掐着腰固定住渴望逃跑的身体，附身亲吻他泪水下的雀斑。

Alex后悔了，深深后悔了。他刚从巨大的痛苦中死去，Nigel已经在跟他挥手了，又被升起的快感拉回现实。这个看起来无比乖顺的年轻人凶狠地操他的肉穴，刻意去摩擦撞击那些敏感的地方，每次进出都太过彻底，旅馆破烂的床板几乎要被摇晃拆散。他想让对方停下，慢一点，然而根本不能说出完整的句子，只能用手胡乱拍打抓挠，试图将过分的感官刺激还给对方。

高潮来得迅速，大腿支撑不住地颤抖，他拼命喘息，然后被一只冰凉的手掐住喉咙。Alex仍然被用力操着，空气沉重而越发稀薄，嘶哑的呻吟从缝隙挤出来，他试图掰开那只手。眼前一片雪白，他感到阴茎用力顶弄研磨然后抽出，射在他胸膛上，随后在濒死的抽搐中得到解放。

Alex大口喘着气，接着差点咳出肺来。他用湿润红肿的眼看向罪魁祸首，苍白的年轻人盯着他泛起红晕的胸膛，在打开的双腿间趴伏下来，闭上眼，舌头卷起四溅的粘稠液体，竟然让Alex感到虔诚。

“……真是变态。”

他脱力仰躺回去，不再看Kevin，感受着温热的舌头在他一片狼藉的皮肤上清扫，发出几声舒服的哼声。

室温偏凉，但Alex太累了，在他快要睡着的时候，身上的动作停下来，Kevin温暖的身体包裹住他，残忍的声音在耳边响起。

“随身带头骨的家伙没资格说我。”


End file.
